Amiga Mía
by Lucy bb
Summary: En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. E&B.
1. Prefacio

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. E&B.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado a través de nosotros? Cuántas cosas no han pasado entre nosotros, y ahora esto. Miro cómo duermes a lado, tan tranquila y plácida, bajo tus párpados ya no se vierte ninguna lágrima, tus manos ya no tiemblan, tu pecho sube y baja en tu profunda respiración y dentro, tu corazón parecer haber encontrado un refugio aquí.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar sobre nosotros? Son realmente pocas las cosas que tengo, que en verdad amo, son pocas aquellas que realmente protejo, son pocas las personas que tanto aprecio, son tan pocas aquellas por las que tanto tengo, por las que soy capaz de dar tanto, y tú, sobre todo tú, eres la que ha estado más cerca, la que me ha atado más y sin embargo, todo aquellos sentimientos tan tiernos se movían tan lejos de los dos. Incluso antes de finalmente cerrarás los ojos de cansancio.

¿Cómo será mañana por la mañana? Y por mucho que me muero por saberlo, no quiero que esta noche se termine. Quiero seguir a tu lado, que esto se repita mucho más. Porque esto es más fuerte que tú y yo. Porque no tenemos otra opción más que seguir adelante, ¿no es así?

Necesito una respuesta, necesito las palabras correctas, tus palabras, porque tú me conoces mejor que yo mismo, y tú eres aquella persona que sabe cómo ayudarme, que sabe cuidarme, quererme; tú eres mi amiga, la mejor de mi vida. Y yo, soy tu amigo, pero ahora… no somos lo mismo.

**x-X-x**

**Que tal! Acabo de entrar a este mundo de los fanfics y me encanta. Y por supuesto me encanta bastante Crepúsculo, sobre todo mi pareja favorita Edward Y Bella. Este fic se centrará lógicamente en ellos y espero que en verdad les guste. Esta historia no es realmente mía, la escribió mi amiga Angie Bloom pero me ha dado permiso para adaptarla aquí. Sin más que decir, nos vemos!**


	2. The world I know

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios. E&B.

**THE WORLD I KNOW**

"Te amo, te amo tanto… Si te extraño demasiado, ya quiero que regreses, te necesito, te necesito tanto mi amor…"

El hombre sentado justo al lado de ella, tras escuchar sus palabras rodó los ojos, expresión que no perdió de vista ella, a pesar de que se suponía que estaba enteramente dedicada a su llamada; por lo que no perdió el tiempo para darle una rápida pasada por sus cabellos cobrizos haciendo que se esparcieran de forma rebelde. Ella muy bien sabía cómo odiaba ser despeinado, era lo peor que le podían hacer.

"Oye me despeinas" Se quejó él mientras comenzaba a acomodarse su cabello ante la mirada de burla de ella.

"Claro mi amor, te veo luego. Te amo, adiós." Y colgó.

"¡Al fin! Él te ama, tú lo amas, ambos lo saben. ¡Suficiente ya! No tenemos que estar soportando escucharlo a cada minuto, de acuerdo"

Ella de inmediato le formo una mirada de reproche que él le contesto de la misma manera.

"Edward, tú eres el único amargado que se queja de eso."

"Porque el resto de tus _amigas _jamás van a dejar de pensar que eso es adorable. Mientras yo no voy a aguantar cursilerías, mucho menos en mi propia sala."

"Ah, claro el hombre ha hablado."

"Si, no lo olvides no soy _una_ más de tus amigas. Y yo no encuentro nada de bonito en pasar cada 3 segundos diciendo te amo."

"Porque tú nunca has querido a alguien de verdad. Ni tampoco nadie te ha querido de verdad."

"Bella, Bella…" Edward la miró con ojos tristes que se clavaron fijamente en ella "Eso duele."

Se hizo espacio a un silencio que duró apenas dos segundos. Se miraron fijamente y Bella estalló en risas. Y cuando paró dijo.

"El día que en verdad te duele no tendrás el valor de decirlo, ni siquiera sabrás que hacer."

"Umm, bueno eso si me dolió. Por eso mejor, lo seguiré evitando." Respondió a tiempo que se levantaba a tomar su taza rojo carmín y se servía un poco más de café.

"Ay Edward." Bella hizo lo mismo que él, sólo que luego, en vez de sentarse en su lugar fue a lado de él. "Y yo que pensé que estabas comenzando a considerar ser un hombre mejor." Concluyó cuando lo abrazo cariñosamente por el cuello.

Edward la miró ceñudo, mostrando la poca gracia que había sentido por sus palabras. "Bella tú no deberías darte grande aires al respecto. Te recuerdo muy, muy bien como eras apenas hace poco tiempo, que será, apenas dos años atrás." La sonrisa de los labios de Edward brillaba de gusto.

Bella deshizo su abrazo fastidiada, y volvió su atención a su tasa de café y tras un sorbo le respondió. "Eso ya pasó, Edward, supéralo ya."

"No puedo, ¿ya te dije cuanto me encantaste al momento?"

Ahora Edward era el que parecía más interesado por seguir la conversación, mientras que Bella seguía concentrándose por percibir a detalle lo que se decía por la televisión. Aquel ya no era uno de sus temas favoritos.

"Si, aquella noche fui tan adorada como ninguna otra."

"En efecto, querida. Y aún no puedo creer que al final no pasó nada. ¿Cómo es que dejamos que todo cayera?" Ahora fue él quien la abrazo acercándola un poco más palabra, tas palabra.

"Pues yo no me arrepiento, la verdad. Si nosotros dos hubiéramos continuando con lo que pretendíamos, ya no estaríamos juntos. Eso es lo más seguro."

"Si es casi increíble que yo siga pegado a ti, a pesar de todo." Al final Edward dejo su juego de tratar de hacerla sentir incómoda, pero tampoco la dejo del todo. "Y pensar lo que fuimos. Tú eres la única que se me escapo."

"Si, es un alivio, ya que estuvimos, tan, tan cerca de…" Bella lo pensó un segundo y de repente se puso roja, miró a Edward quien en seguida comprendió la línea de sus pensamientos y palideció un instante después. "¡Dios no! No quiero ni pensarlo."

"Di lo que quieras ahora, Bella, pero en ese momento no dejabas de imaginarlo." Dijo Edward sin ganas de contener la risa que causaba el embrollo de Bella.

"¡Ay no, ay no! Ya cállate Edward, cállate." Después de su revuelo dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, como si su arrebato de un segundo la hubiera dejado agotada. Y respiro hondo tres veces. "Yo ya no debo de pensar en eso, tengo novio y soy otra…" Se repitió concentrada, mientras Edward reía más por su actitud la infantil. Y fue cuando ella lo miró un poco irritada y tal vez, también un poco asustada. "Y tú, tú, ninguna palabra a él. ¿Entendido?" Le ordenó apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

"Ah Bella, de verdad me hieres. ¿De verdad eso no te causa ni un poquito de gusto?" Edward se detuvo a esperar la respuesta, pero como se dio cuenta de que el pequeño drama de hace un momento era más serio de lo que parecía, continuo. "Ay mi Bella, por supuesto que no diré nada. ¿Cómo crees que te haría eso?"

"Ay Edward, no sé, no sé lo que dije. Es que él es tan… no sé, ya lo conoces y yo no quiero que él piense que yo no he cambiado, bueno él no me conoció antes, pero no quiero que dude de mí, porque lo que siento es de verdad y además yo…"

"Ya, ya tranquila tonta Bella" Le dio un suave beso en lo alto de su frente. "Estas pensando demasiado, demasiadas tonterías." Bella lo miró seriamente esta vez y él volvió a darle un beso. "No te preocupes, t-e j-u-r-o, que no diré nada ¿de acuerdo? Ese será sólo nuestro pequeño secreto."

"De acuerdo, Edward."

"Nuestro delicioso secreto."

"Ya, ya, no empieces de nuevo, me pones nerviosa."

"¿Aún? Eso me halaga." Esta vez ni siquiera la volteo a ver, hizo ademán de tomar el control de la tele para evitar lo que se le venía encima.

"Edwaaarrddd…" Y justo ahí una almohada le cayó encima y por poco derrama su café.

"Oye, oye ya ves lo que estás haciendo, por tu culpa casi tiró mi café."

"No es mi culpa, es la tuya, por decirme esas cosas, no me gusta."

"Nada más vienes a mi casa y haces tú desastre."

"Ay ya, no paso nada." Esta vez ella tomó el control y mientras hacía zapping recordó algo.

"Oye Edward, ¿qué harás hoy en la noche?"

"Si intentas otra cita a ciegas, lo siento ya tengo mi propia cita, gracias de todas formas." Contestó él sin mucha atención.

"No bueno, es que quería que me acompañarás a un lugar antes de ir a cenar."

"¿Tú y yo?"

"Si, sólo nosotros dos." Dijo sinceramente esperando que le le hiciera más caso.

"¿A dónde Bella?" Ahora Edward si se encontraba más intrigado.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas que desde hace un par de meses estaba buscando departamento?"

"Si, lo recuerdo."

"Pues, ya hemos encontrado uno." Declaró ella con alegría "Dentro de una semana nos mudaremos ahí y quería que lo conocieras, es precioso, me encanta y quería que lo vieras. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

"Está bien Bella, vamos."

"¡Ay muchas gracias!" Le dio un gran abrazo, de aquellos que sólo ella podía darle y antes de dejarlo le dijo "Vendré por ti como a las ocho, tengo cosas que hacer ahora. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Claro Bella te esperaré."

"Bien, te veo luego. Cuídate mucho amor, y pórtate bien." Se despidió ella con un beso en su mejilla.

"Lo mismo para ti, Bella."

"Claro, adiós."

"Nos vemos."

Y se fue, dejando una tranquilidad absoluta en el lugar. Edward terminó su café cuando concluyeron las noticias. Y miró la tasa de ella, el café oscuro vertido en el material blanco no se había tocado para nada. Eso lo hizo reír, una de las cosas que más disgustaba a Bella era el café oscuro, y esa era una de las cosas que a él más le agradaban. Por mucho tiempo ella venía acompañándolo a la hora en que se tomaba su café, se servía, pero jamás lo tomaba, sólo lo hacía por estar ahí con él.

Y fue así justamente como pudo llegar a conocerla, como ningún otro. Tras esa faceta suya, tan seria en su trabajo, hay mayor ternura dentro, como nunca había conocido en nadie más. Y era algo tan único en esa mujer que no podía dudarlo al estar cerca de ella. Contrario a lo que siempre había pensado y esperado, Bella mágicamente se convirtió en su mejor amiga, la única y era invaluable. Conociéndose los dos, cómo lo hicieron, superaron mucho más estando juntos.

_**Has our conscience shown?  
Has the sweet breeze blown?  
Has all the kindness gone?  
**__**Hope still lingers on.**_

A las ocho en punto tocaron a su puerta, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado para adivinar quién era la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Y así fue, apenas le dio lugar para entrar se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso. Él rió por la alegría que la envolvía, era claro que todo aquello era algo que la hacía sentirse orgullosa, y él se sentía complacido con eso. Había tan pocas personas que de verdad estimaba tanto, y ella era una de ellas, a pesar de que no lo decía en voz clara.

"¿Ya estás listo?"

"Tranquila Bella, no hay prisa. Sólo deja que vea una cosa."

"Está bien, está bien." Ella fue a sentarse en el sofá usual y prendió la tele a esperarlo. Y cuando menos se lo espero una rosa apareció a su lado.

"Vaya, ya extrañaba esto. Hacía tiempo que no me dabas una."

"Bueno, es que desde aquella vez que vi a que a tu novio no le agradaba tanto que yo te las diera, procure ser más precavido con esto."

"Muchas gracias, Edward."

"De nada, ¿lista?"

"Absolutamente."

"Entonces, vamos."

"¡Sí!"

De un brinco se levanto del sofá y apagó el televisor, tomo su bolsa y luego ya estaba junto a él. Edward se quedó mirándola, de la cabeza a los pies, tenía el cabello atado de forma sencilla, y traía puesto un vestido negro strapples que llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas. Se veía tan fresca y tan radiante, que toda su felicidad le contagiaba fácilmente. Y ella se percató de su admiración.

"¿Qué tanto me miras Edward?, ¿qué tengo?"

"Nada más que te ves hermosa."

"Muchas gracias, querido."

"¿Y cómo me veo yo Bella?"

Ella lo miró igual, de arriba para abajo mientras se pasaba el dedo índice por el mentón. Llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca que hacía el contraste sin corbata y con los botones superiores desabrochados, dejando entrever las líneas de su pecho. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, aquella cosa escondida entre ellos que la llamaba siempre y que le fascinaba, seguía ahí brillantes.

"Mejor que un sueño Edward."

"Perfecto, ahora ya podemos irnos, Bella."

"Claro."

"¿Edward, podemos ir en mi auto? Luego te traeré de regreso, no te preocupes no llegarás tarde."

"Como quieras, Bella."

Subieron al auto negro estacionado justo al frente y tomaron rumbo hacia la zona este de la ciudad. Esa noche brillaba como pocas veces, en lo alto del cielo se encontraba cada estrella y prometía algo especial. Cuando encontraron un alto edificio que alternaba luces azules y doradas, Bella se detuvo y con suficiencia anunció.

"Aquí es."

Descendió del auto con aparente impaciencia y arrastró a Edward con ella hacia el elevador. La espera dentro de él pareció sofocante por toda la expectativa que tenía ella de ya poder llegar. Hasta que se indicó que se llegó al último piso y las puertas se abrieron.

_**Have we eyes to see that love is gathering?  
All the words that Ive been reading  
Have now started the act of bleeding into one.**_

Se descubrió un lugar totalmente amplio, en la primera habitación ventanales reemplazaban las paredes y así de admiraba una vista grandiosa de la ciudad desde cada punto, los techos altos blancos contrastaban con el piso de madera, de verdad era un lugar agradable.

"¿Qué te parece?, ¿te gusta?" La alegría que tenía Bella en esos momentos parecía casi a la de una niña en Navidad, indescriptiblemente encantadora y contagiosa.

"Si, mucho, aunque en realidad, este sitio me recuerda a cierto lugar que yo conozco muy bien."

"Jaja, te diste cuenta."

"Así es, como no reconocer que esto se parece a mi propio departamento si yo vivo en él."

"Si, es que ese lugar es uno de mis favoritos. Pero cuando vi este de verdad no pude dejarlo escapar, si vieras el trabajo que me costó conseguirlo, pero todo ese dinero valió mucho la pena, a mi me encanta y a él también."

"Si de verdad me gusta esto, y estoy orgulloso de ti porque ya estés logrando esto, parece que estas a punto de conseguir todo lo que quieres."

"Si, eso creo. Pero bueno déjame mostrarte el resto. La cocina."

Fueron hacia el siguiente cuarto que se encontraba a la derecha, ahí también la mayoría de las paredes estaban ocupadas por ventanales, sólo que toda la vida de ahí cambiaba por los colores amarillo y verde de los muebles de la cocina, todo un contraste con el blanco.

"Ahora si no tienes pretextos"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Ahora si puedes cocinarme, como siempre lo has prometido. Por todas las veces que te he pagado los almuerzos y las cenas. Y si que han sido muchas." Y justo cuando le puso punto final a su oración recibió un buen golpe en el brazo derecho. "Auch."

"Edward ya está bien, ya lo verás. Fíjate que te tragaras tus palabras. Yo cocino mejor pasta que Il Cielo."

"Si, claro…"

"Bueno, ¿vas a seguir atacándome o vamos a ver el resto?"

"Vamos a ver lo demás"

Pasaron al comedor, la sala de televisión y el baño del primer piso hablando y pensando dónde irían los muebles, que colores poner y cuándo ya estaría listo todo. A cada detalle Bella se entusiasmaba mucho más que desde el momento en que le dijeron que al fin era la propietaria del lugar.

"Ahora vamos al segundo piso." Y subieron las escaleras.

"Espero que aquí este lo mejor."

"Así es, la habitación principal es mucho mejor que la tuya, ya verás."

"Hum, eso tengo que verlo."

Se encontraron frente a una puerta doble de color blanco y ambos la abrieron de par en par, la habitación era amplia y la luz parecía entrar por doquier, se veía claramente que iba a quedar admirable una vez que hubieran terminado la decoración.

"¿Qué te parece?" Pregunto ella acercándose a tomarlo del brazo.

"Está muy bien, Bella, pero eso que sea mejor que la mía, todavía lo estoy pensando."

"Estas celoso, yo sé que justo en este momento estas deseando que esto fuera tuyo."

"Um, ¿tú y este departamento? Claro, ¿cómo podría decir que no?"

"Jaja, vamos te muestro la terraza, sé que te gustara mucho también"

Y fue justo en ese momento, en que todo aquello se detuvo por un segundo. Tras abrir la puerta y salir se percataron de algo, que los dos no estaban solos, y que por lo que podían escuchar, eran dos las personas que se encontraban ahí, un hombre y una mujer quienes entre suspiros hablaban creyéndose los únicos ahí. Pero fueron descubiertos por aquella misma persona de la que se burlaban. Ni Bella ni Edward se creían lo que estaban viendo. Aquel hombre al que Bella había adorado tanto, ¿ahora le pagaba así?, ¿con otra?, ¿enredándose con otra en el mismo departamento que tan felizmente había comprado para los dos?, ¿su departamento?

Cerró los ojos sintiendo como su corazón se quebraba, junto con todas sus ilusiones, sentía como si de repente su pequeño castillo en el cielo se desmoronaba, todo aquello de lo que se había sentido tan orgullosa ahora le daba pena, vergüenza y coraje, odio por ser tan tonta. Ya no quería seguir ahí, frente aquel hombre y en ese departamento que tanto había adorado, ahora eran parte de lo más deshonroso que conocía.

Y antes de perderlo para siempre, le declaró tan firme como pudo, a aquel que pensó que era amor.

"Esta es la última vez que quiero verte, quiero que desaparezcas, desaparece de aquí, de este lugar que ni siquiera es tuyo y que usas para traer a esa" Sus ojos se movieron hacia ella, pero estaba tan indignada que no quería verla fijamente, no tenía ganas de conocer a aquella que se entrometía en ese lugar. "Sólo lárgate de una vez"

Ninguno de los dos amantes se había dado cuenta de que su delirio se había descubierto hasta escuchar la voz de Bella, y aquello les causo una gran impresión, sobre todo a aquel hombre.

"Bella, amor, déjame te explico…"

"No voy a escucharte, sólo vete."

"No espera." Se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuro a tomar a Bella lo más rápido que pudo. "Bella, por favor…"

"No suéltame." Ella se deshizo y corrió directo a la puerta. "Crees que voy a escucharte así, después de estar con ella, cuando aún ni siquiera te has vestido, ¿acaso no tienes vergüenza?"

"Pero Bella, espera…"

"Ya déjala en paz." Edward lo tomó con decisión y lo alejó de ella.

"Tú no te entrometas, no eres nadie para alejarme de ella…"

Y para evitar que continuara Edward lo golpeo justo en la mejilla, lo que lo hizo retroceder

"Y tú eres demasiado insignificante para poder estar junto de ella, simplemente no te vuelvas a acercar, te podría ir peor."

Edward podría haber continuado, pero se dio cuenta de que Bella había desaparecido, así que salió corriendo a buscarla, de cualquier manera si él se atrevía a acercársele él mismo cumpliría su promesa de hacerlo quedar peor. Cuando salió del departamento y se fijo que ella estaba en el ascensor que ya iba hacia abajo, quiso detenerlo pero ya era tarde, así que lo tocó correr escaleras abajo.

Por poco llego tarde, antes de que se subiera en su auto y se perdiera quien sabe dónde.

"Bella, espera, espera."

Ella hizo como que no lo escucho y camino más rápido pero antes de que pudiera subir él ya la había alcanzado y la tomo del brazo para que no se fuera.

"Bella, no te vayas."

"Edward, no…" Cualesquiera que fueran sus palabras no pudo continuarlas, al verlo se puso a llorar y él la abrazo gentilmente, y ella oculto su rostro en su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza.

"Aquí estoy Bella, me quedo aquí contigo."

"Edward yo no quiero que me veas así, después de todo, después de…"

"Shh, calla, no me tienes que decir nada, mejor ya vámonos de aquí."

"Quiero ir a casa Edward."

"Ven conmigo."

"Pero quiero estar sola." Ella empezó a secarse las lágrimas y a reponerse un poco.

"Pero no puedo dejarte sola. Anda" La tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia el lugar del asiento del copiloto y tomo sus llaves, para ir hacia su departamento.

"Gracias, Edward."

"Bella, sabes que te quiero."

_**So I walk up on high  
And I step to the edge  
To see my world below.**_

_**It's the world I know.**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

Canción: **"The world I know" - Collective Soul**

Y aquí estoy con el primer capítulo que empieza intenso jaja Pues si, estos dos no empiezan juntos, pero como pudieron ver Edward ya tiene una oportunidad para irse acercando a ella, ahora que el horrible novio cometió su descaro

Como ven, tanto Edward y Bella no son tan seriecitos, y son mucho más frescos entre ellos. La forma en que se conocieron y lo que quiso decir Edward, cuando le advirtió a Bella que antes no era la misma lo descubrirán más adelante. Espero que les vaya gustando, de verdad Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	3. Closer

**AMIGA MÍA**

**Summary: **En una noche las cosas cambian, ya no puedo ser sólo tu amigo y el deseo ferviente de repetir esta noche, en miles más, me corrompe y no puedo dejar tus labios.

**CLOSER**

_**Stranded in this spooky town**_

_**Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down**_

_**This floor is crackling cold**_

"No debo quedarme aquí."

"Estás loca, claro que sí."

"No, no puedo, te estoy quitando tu espacio y tú no deberías estar aquí conmigo consolándome, tú… tú… tú tenías una cita, ¿ves? Debo irme, Edward."

Ella iba a levantarse y él la jalo de las manos para que volviera a sentarse.

"Eso no importa, Bella, entiéndelo. No me voy a sentir tranquilo sin saber qué es lo que haces, además de que ese imbécil podría ir a verte y entonces de verdad me angustiaría no saber qué haría cualquiera de los dos."

"Pero, Edward…" Bella se quedó mirando de un lado para otro, como si buscara una respuesta más con que responder a Edward.

"Bella, no lograrás hacerme cambiar de idea."

"Pero, Edward, por favor." La voz de Bella se comenzaba a apagar de nuevo, y nuevas ganas de llorar se empezaban a juntar. "De verdad, no quiero que me veas así, es demasiado."

Él se acerco de nuevo hacia ella para abrazarla, aunque ella se rehusó al principio se dejó rodear por él. La seguridad de sus brazos le otorgaban un consuelo valioso, y esto le decía por dentro, que no todo estaba del todo mal.

"Yo quiero que estés aquí, Bella, no importa, sólo quédate aquí."

"Está bien, Edward."

No dijeron nada más por un largo tiempo, mientras ella recuperaba de nuevo el aliento y poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que acababa de suceder perdían sus fuerzas sobre ella y empezaban a perder significado, aunque sea por el momento. Aunque de repente, cuando cerraba los ojos y recordaba sus palabras de quererse casar con él, la hacían sentirse humillada, demasiado humillada, porque la persona que tanto apreciaba vio como se equivoco. Le hubiera gustado nunca conocer a ese hombre, nunca haber confiado en él o al menos que Edward nunca hubiera tenido que ver aquello, era muy humillante que él mismo sea el que la consolara ahora. Pero por otro lado, no podría haber nadie mejor que él ahora.

"¿No tienes hambre, Bella?"

"No, la verdad es que no." Contesto tras un suspiro.

"Um, bueno, te prepararé algo de tomar de todas formas. Horita regreso."

"Está bien, yo voy al baño."

Mientras Edward fue a la cocina decidió a hacer algo de chocolate, ya que Bella casi nunca tomaba café. Ella fue a ver su estado al baño, cuando se miró al espejo se llevo una gran sorpresa.

"¡Ay Dios! Que terrible me veo. ¿Por qué Edward no me dijo que me veo tan mal? ¡Qué horror que él me vea así! Tengo que arreglarme."

Comenzó por lavarse la cara, hasta dos veces, lástima que sus ojos se veían algo cansados por tanto llorar pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Se peinó y arreglo el cabello, dejándolo todo completamente suelto. Quiso poder cambiarse de ropa, necesitaba algo más cómodo, pero aquí no había nada para ella. Sin embargo se volvió a mirar al espejo y aún sin maquillaje ni tanto arreglo se veía bien.

Cuando salió vio a Edward acomodando dos tasas de las cuales se elevaba una línea fina de dulce calor humeante. Su olfato no la dejo mentir, aquello era chocolate y lo mejor era que estaba preparado por Edward, no había nadie más en el mundo que lo supiera preparar exactamente a su gusto.

Con los ánimos un poco más arriba y un peso menos en el aire se decidió a llegar junto a él con una nueva sonrisa, tal vez no la más animada pero si una de las que resultaban más apreciables. Y justo cuando él la miró supo que obtuvo el resultado que quiso, aunque no quito del todo la preocupación que se revelaba entre sus ojos chocolate.

"Edward ¿por qué no me dijiste hace rato que me veía tan mal?"

Él rió al ver como tan de repente el humor le había cambiado, aunque lo que más deseaba era saber que era lo que sentía por dentro, saber que tanto le dolía o que tan poco le importaba, quien sabe. Él sabía muy bien que los sentimientos más profundos de Bella, los que más le dolía no solía revelarlos.

"Pero Bella, eso no es mi culpa, difícilmente puedo encontrarte mal. Para mí siempre te ves bien."

Ella se quedó mirándolo, buscando el sarcasmo entre sus palabras, pero él nunca se rió para burlarse de ella. Así que lo dejo por la paz y mejor se acomodo en el sofá y tomó su tasa con chocolate.

"¿Qué? ¿Esta vez no habrá reclamo?"

Ella ni siquiera alzo su vista y dio un buen sorbo de esa bebida que la llamaba a gritos, para ella pocas cosas eran mejor que esto.

"No"

"Vaya esta es la primera vez que no dudas de mis palabras y te las tragas enteritas, enteritas ¿Ya confías en mí?"

Él igual se tomo su taza y se sentó junto a ella, mientras veía su reacción, riendo entre dientes.

"Digamos que tal vez, pero la próxima vez dime cuando no me vea bien"

"¿Por qué? Si aquí no hay nadie más que yo y te aseguro que en el transcurso hasta aquí, nadie más te vio."

"Pero de todos modos no es justo, ve, tú tan guapo y yo tan trágica."

"Ja, ja, ja, si ya sé, no todos son tan afortunados como yo, de ser incapaces de verse mal. Lo siento, recordaré de ser más considerado Bella, no te preocupes"

Cuando termino de decir aquello recibió un buen golpe en el hombre de una Bella no tan contenta.

"Ja, ja, ja. Ven acá."

Él quiso pasar su brazo alrededor de ella, pero se lo evito levantándose para cambiarse al sofá más lejos, pero él fue más rápido que ella y la alcanzó para volver a sentarla entre sus piernas y con fuerza para que no se alejara.

"No, Edward, dejarme."

Era inútil pelear con alguien más alto y más fuerte, pero ni así ella desistió de intentarlo, mientras él se reía de ella.

"Mi preciosa, sabes que no es cierto, a alguien más que hermosa que tú no he encontrado. Pensé que ya te lo había dejado claro."

"Es que ya no me lo repites tan a menudo ahora. Siento que ya no me quieres como antes."

Él le sonrió y la acomodó sobre él, ella cedió y los dos quedaron suavemente recostados.

"Mi Bella, eso jamás podrá cambiar."

Dijo dándole un beso sobre la frente y ella escondió su rostro entre su cuello. Y así ella quedó dormida.

_**She took my heart; I think she took my soul**_

_**With the moon I run**_

_**Far from the carnage of the fiery sun**_

Y ni el mismo se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido, pero al despertar algo cálido nació de su pecho y lo reconforto mientras veía a Bella dormir tan plácidamente junto a él.

"De seguro esto era algo parecido a lo que tú sentías, Bella, cuando despertabas."

Se quedó mirándola, incapaz de moverse para molestarla. Quería conservarla así, tan tranquila y sencilla. Era agradable todo aquello que era bueno en Bella, casi toda ella era infinitamente preciosa; lo único malo era que, aún a sus 23 años no siempre sabía tomar las mejores decisiones; aunque si a eso venía el caso, tampoco él mismo sabía hacerlo a sus 25 bien contados, desgraciadamente hoy vio claramente el ejemplo de una de ellas.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que la conocía aún no podía explicarse por qué era ella así; cuando la conoció sintió que tenía una fortuna mayor de la que realmente poseía él, pero luego se dio cuenta que todo ese juego había sido montado por ella, porque ella quiso. Y fue así como se dio cuenta de que ella se merecía algo mejor, y que aquello él no sabía cómo dárselo.

Ella empezó a moverse entre sus sueños, él miro el reloj en la pared y vio que ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada y apagó la tele que había permanecido encendida. Miró a Bella de nuevo y vio que su sueño no era tan tranquilo.

_**Driven by the strangled vein**_

_**Showing no mercy I do it again**_

_**Open up your eye**_

_**You keep on crying, baby**_

La elevó con cuidado entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación para acomodarla sobre su cama, vio su vestido ajustado que no parecía lo más cómodo para dormir y se lo quito tratando de no despertarla y lo dejo en la silla frente al escritorio. Fue hacia su closet y busco entre sus camisetas una que le quedara bien.

Miró hacia su ventana y vio la luz de la aurora más allá, había pasado más tiempo del que se había dado cuenta, pero ya empezaba a sentir el cansancio de no haber dormido como hubiera debido. Fue al baño de la habitación y cambio su ropa quedando sólo en un pantalón para dormir, no había demasiado fresco para cubrirse demasiado. Vio su cama totalmente entera para ella y no quiso interrumpir aquello.

Sabía muy bien que aquello no iba a ser cada mañana, y se quedó un momento junto a ella cuidándola. Y por momentos, entre sueños, unas lágrimas se derramaban, y como bien él sabía Bella estaba más dolida de lo que realmente representaba. A ratos se las limpiaba y susurraba palabras que parecían tranquilizarla.

Cuando ella finalmente se detuvo él se sintió más tranquilo.

_**And it's coming closer,**_

_**And it's coming closer**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

A la mañana siguiente ella no se sentía muy segura de saber en qué lugar se encontraba, se frotó los ojos y se acomodo para observar la habitación a su alrededor, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Y trato de rememorar todo aquello que sucedió el día anterior y cuando lo logró inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello. Se acostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener su humillación, al menos ya se sentía segura de que no iba a lograr derramar una sola lágrima más por ese hombre.

Dando un suspiro volvió a abrir los ojos, sentía que le dolía la cabeza, quedo mirando el techo considerando volver a dormir, no estaba tan cansada, pero definitivamente no quería encarar a nadie, no quería saber que pasaba ahí afuera, ni quería que nadie la llamara, sólo quería un momento de absoluto silencio, ella pensaría que haría.

Pero para empezar no se encontraba ni en su propio departamento, no podía hacer lo que quisiera aquí y para empezar ¿dónde estaba el auténtico dueño de esta cama? Sin muchas ganas se levanto, corrió esas suaves sábanas y abandonó ese cómodo colchón de esa cama tan amplia para ir a buscarlo. Pero cuando se levanto se llevo una leve sorpresa, en una silla a un lado se encontraba su ropa, entonces.

"¿Qué se supone que traigo puesto?"

Vio que las mangas que traía no eran del tamaño para ella, así como el cuello que traía puesto, se giró frente a un espejo y se descubrió a sí misma en una camiseta algo familiar.

"Es de Edward."

En seguida se rió por lo ridícula que se veían en aquella prenda tan grade, aunque no cubría sus piernas como debiera ser; pero aquel gesto tenía algo curioso, algo afectuoso. Y con una sonrisa empezó a peinarse y más que nada sentía que necesitaba lavarse la cara al menos. Toco la puerta del baño de la habitación, por si acaso Edward se encontraba ahí; por un momento se lo imagino ahí y de lo divertido que sería simplemente entrar por sorpresa, volvió a tocar y una vez más y nadie respondió; así que no estaba ahí. Entró y se dispuso a hacer lo que necesitaba.

Cuando salió se sentía un poco más aliviada su cabeza, así que salió en búsqueda de Edward, sintiéndose mucho mejor. Cuando abrió la puerta el aroma de algo dulce le llegó, si su olfato no la engañaba, eso era miel y hot cakes. Si así se despertaba una cada mañana, valía mucho la pena quedarse aquí cada noche.

En efecto lo encontró en la cocina acomodando los últimos hot cakes que había preparado en el centro de la mesa. Dos platos estaban acomodados uno junto al otro, así como dos vasos que contenían jugo de naranja y la miel a un lado, así como la mantequilla, todo se veía muy bien.

"Eso se ve delicioso."

"Vaya ya despertaste, bella durmiente."

"Si así es ¿tiene mucho que tú despertaste?"

"Así es, no pude soportar aquellos ronquidos tuyos"

Ella lo empujo a un lado y replico molesta.

"Yo no ronco, en absoluto."

"No, pero si te hablas mucho cuando duermes."

"¡Ya, Edward!"

"Está bien, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Bien."

"Si, eso se ve."

Ella sintió su mirada de arriba para abajo y pestañeo.

"Te seré sincero, me imagine un momento similar a este, pero las circunstancia anteriores a esto eran distintas."

"Si a propósito de eso, dime una cosa, ¿en qué momento perdí mis propias ropas y me puse esto?"

"¿No lo recuerdas, mi querida Bella? Me rogabas para que te lo quitara todo."

Un golpe mucho más fuerte le pego en el pecho, esta vez vio que Bella no estaba tan contenta con el chiste y en seguida se apresuro para empezar a disculparse.

"Lo siento, lo siento, no es en serio, discúlpame, sólo estaba jugando. Es que pensé que no sería muy cómodo dormir con aquello que traías puesto anoche. Era muy sexy, pero muy incómodo."

"Está bien, gracias por la observación y la atención, ¿podemos empezar a comer ya?"

"Como tú digas, señorita."

"De acuerdo."

_**You, shimmy shook my bone**_

_**Leaving me stranded all in love on my own**_

_**What do you think of me**_

_**Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep**_

El desayuno siguió su curso, pero por dentro Bella sentía algo, algo un poco embarazoso, pero al mismo tiempo prefería que fuera con Edward que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Por un lado, él se encontraba un poco serio, más bien concentrado, como si pensará en algo muy importante, por lo que ella no lo distrajo mientras comía y los dos permanecieron en silencio. Tal vez ese día Edward tenía algo importante que hacer, tal vez pensaba en aquella chica que dejo plantada por su culpa, borro rápido de su memoria aquello que acababa de pensar, pero eso causo que terminara de comer más rápido de lo normal e ir a ponerse su ropa para irse a su departamento.

Le gustaba estar con Edward, pero después de todo él tenía sus propias cosas que hacer, así que no iba a molestar más ni a tomar más de su tiempo. Ella igual tenía cosas que hacer, y otras cosas más en que pensar, como por ejemplo, ¿qué hacer con ese departamento precioso? En verdad que se había ilusionado con él, pero ahora no podía hacer ella nada ahí sola, todo lo glorioso se había derrumbado; lo único que quedaba por hacer era venderlo, con toda la pena del mundo.

Cuando termino de arreglarse para salir y con las llaves de su auto en la mano se encontró a Edward serio frente a la puerta, esperándola. Ella sonrió y él también lo hizo, aunque no tenía tanta alegría.

"¿Ocurre algo Edward?"

"Sí, tengo algo que decirte, Bella."

Ella respiro hondo, temió por la forma en que dijo aquello, tan profundamente.

"Dime, Edward."

"Voy a hacerte una oferta, no sé si te guste pero espero que aceptes. En cierta forma, creo que te hará sentir un poco mejor, Bella. Pero solo será si tú quieres, pero tampoco te sientas obligada a decir que sí ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien, tú di."

"¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo esta noche?"

Bella casi cae de espaldas, de todo lo posible lo último que espero fue esto. Una cita, ¿una cita con Edward? ¿A qué venía esto?, ¿esto era lo que la iba a hacer sentir mejor?

"¿Es en serio, Edward? ¿Esto hará que yo me sienta mejor?" Le costó trabajo articular cada palabra, porque ni ella misma creía en lo que decía, todo aquello era casi absurdo.

"Así es. Para que despejes tu mente un poco. Ayer vi cómo llorabas, Bella y quiero que te olvides de aquello, que mires hacia adelante y que encuentres mejores cosas. Tampoco estoy diciendo que yo soy lo mejor del mundo, pero puedes empezar conmigo, somos amigos y nos conocemos bien. Y tampoco te obligo a nada que tú no quieras y de una vez te aviso que mis intenciones son honorables, me preocupo por una de las pocas personas que realmente me interesan."

Ella quedó un poco sorprendida y a la vez aliviada. Después de todo, no se oía mal todo aquello que decía. Una cita con Edward, ¿qué podía salir mal de todo aquello?

"Está bien, Edward, tendremos una cita."

"De acuerdo, Bella, confía en mí."

Y le dio un beso de despedida.

_**And it's coming closer**_

**o-x-X-x-o**

Canción: **"Closer" – Kings of Leon**

**Aquí está el Nuevo capítulo que sea de su especial agrado. Como me lo llegaron a solicitar he puesto las edades, creo que esto ayuda mucho a entender la clase de relación entre los dos y varias cosas más que vendrán más adelante. Nos vemos la próxima semana! **


End file.
